Vic Pokes the Bear
by lovemesomelongmire
Summary: Vic thinks she's got Walt where she wants him when they find themselves in a 'tight' situation. Turns out, Walt gets the last laugh!


_**Not** **planning on setting the world on fire with this little story. Just wanted to have some fun!**_

 **Vic Pokes the Bear...**

"Jesus, Walt! This isn't exactly what I'd call a romantic spot…."

"You wanted romance? Hell, I thought you liked getting down and dirty."

"Never would've thought that was _your_ style, but hey, here we are. Might as well get on with it."

"Is this too much for you, Vic? I mean, it was all kind of last-minute. There wasn't much time to plan this all out…"

"No shit, Sherlock! You call me out here in the middle of the night, make me leave my truck a mile away so no one sees me and we end up like this! I would hope that if you'd planned it, we'd be a little more comfortable at least! Really, Walt, I mean, seriously? Is this how we're gonna spend our first night together?"

"This isn't our first night together. You stayed at the cabin when Gorski was after you."

"Yeah, and we both know how THAT ended! Lizzie's not going to show up and ruin our little snuggle-fest, is she?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that happening, Vic. It's just you and me and no one knows we're here…"

"You make it all sound so intimate, Walt! And by the way, is that your gun digging in to my back or are you really THAT glad to see me?"

"Vic…."

"C'mon, Walt, lighten up a bit! It could be a long night. Just you and me, so close I can smell that crazy-ass man-scent of yours. So close I swear I'm going to wake up tomorrow with a rash on my face from your whiskers! I wonder what Ruby would say about that! And can you imagine the look on Ferg's face? C'mon, Walt, just a little closer, rub a little harder, make me scream!"

"Knock it off,Vic. I'm not even facing you…"

"Ooo, Walt, when you say my name like that, your breath tickles my neck. We're close enough, big guy! So close in fact, that you're really turning me on, y'know?"

"You're poking the bear here, Vic. Never a good idea."

"Well, you are big and hairy, got a bearish personality…and _you're_ the one poking _me_ , literally! I'm only doing it figuratively, which means you started this, so suck it up, buttercup!"

"Y'know, now that I've got you here like this, I should really smack your ass. You're about due for a good spanking, running off that smart mouth of yours the way you do."

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises, Walt? Never thought you'd be in to – Hey, what're you doing?"

"Shutting you up for five minutes!"

"Mmmpff…Mmmpff!"

"Seriously, Vic, shut the hell up! - _Ouch_!"

"Hey….that's what you get for putting that big hand of yours over my mouth, asshole!"

"Shh, Vic! You didn't have to bite me! Damn, that hurt!"

"Good! Next time you put your big old hands on me, you better make it count! Comin' at me from behind like that, Walt - not cool at all…"

"Shh! He's out there. Just listen for one damn minute, okay?"

"You're right…I hear something…how are we going to do this?

"You're gonna slip out from under me. Gotta do it as fast as you can!. I'll be right behind you. You go it?"

"How about you slide over top of me? I mean, why should you have all the fun?"

"You sure you want my gun sliding all the way up your back, Vic?"

"Okay, yeah…but it's more like wiggle out. You got me packed so tight in here and that damn gun of yours! Jesus, Walt, couldn't you have put it in your pocket or something? We've been lying here so long, I'm not sure if I can move."

"You will. On three, Vic…One…two…three!"

Vic squirmed her way out of the culvert where they'd been hiding, Walt right behind her. She drew her gun. Sure enough, the guy was trying to break in to a car left in the parking lot.

"Freeze, asshole!"

It was as easy as that. The perp put his hands in the air, dropping his tools, too surprised to even move. Walt was right behind her.

"Well, that was a piece of cake", Vic muttered as Walt moved ahead of her, his cuffs at the ready.

"Sure was," Walt replied as he snapped the cuffs closed, the two clicks clearly audible in the night air. He started urging the suspect forward, passing by Vic.

"So, just why did you need me along to help you catch a car-theif?"

"Company," he simply stated. "It's a nice night. Thought you could use some fresh air."

"Right!"

Vic rolled her eyes and preceded to follow Walt, muttering under her breath.

"Oh, just so you know," he drawled, stopping to look back at her," I didn't bring my gun. Got the rifle, instead," and he held it up.

"It was right behind me the whole time,"

Vic's jaw dropped, her eyes grew wide and for one of the first times ever, she was rendered speechless…and maybe just a little something more.

Walt's soft chuckle filled the night as he turned back and walked away from her…


End file.
